Sombras
by Euge fabray
Summary: Rachel se casa con Sam Evans pero este muere poco despues de la boda, rachel empieza a enloquecer y no sabe si cierta rubia la ayudara o terminara undiendola mas. faberry AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi segunda historia diganme si les gusta, me base en un libro que lei hace tiempo auque no recuerdo bien el nombre y la historia no sera igual, comenten para saber si les gusta y para darme ideas.

no soy tam buena redacctando y espero que me quede desente, y perdon por los errores y faltas de ortografia que seguro encontraran muchas

los personajes no me pertenecen por lo menos no los de glee

Regresaba a mi casa en Lima Ohio despues de 3 años en Badminton un internado para señoritas ubicado en Bristol Inglaterra, desaba volver a casa auque por otro lado sentia cierta tristeza al recordar como eran las cosas en casa.

Mi madre Lauren siempre habia estado un poco desquisiada y realmente nunca pude tener una relacion con ella, al principio de mi vida eran las niñeras las que se encargaban de cuidarme, posteriormente mi padre Evan decidio que seria mejor mandarme a un internado para resivir una mejor educación, al principio tuve miedo pero posteriormente pense que no podria ser peor que estar en casa.

Mi padre siempre fue un hombre muy distante conmigo, yo sabia que me queria pero nunca era cariñoso, ademas de que sufria enormemente con la locura de mi madre, el que alegraba mis dias era el tio Leroy, el era el hombre mas cariñoso del mundo, lamentablemente se la pasaba viajando casi todo el tiempo.

Cuando el tio Leroy llegaba de sus viajes era increible era lo mejor, siempre llegaba cargado de regalos para mi, me ayudaba en las tardes con la tarea y pasaba la noche contandome sobre sus viajes a lugares exoticos y maravillosos, me contaba cuentos sobre esos lugares y cuando estaba muy cansaba me llebaba a la cama y me cobijaba, tener al tio Laroy en casa era lo mejor.

Auque yo siempre notaba que el tio tenia una mirada triste, mi padre me dijo un dia que se debia a que el no habia podido superar la muerte de su amado esposo Hiram, yo me sentia triste por el tio Leroy nunca conoci al tio Hiram pero habia escuchado que era un exelente hombre, Leroy nunca hablaba de el creo que eso lo pinia muy triste.

En fin ya habia llegado al Aeropuerto de Nueva York y en un par de horas llegaria a Lima veria a mis padres y les presentaria a Sam les contaria sobre mi compromiso y organizariamos la pequeña ceremonia que me uniria a Sam el resto de mi vida.

Esperaba que mi padre estubiera feliz por mi, Sam era una gran chico y yo estaba segura que a mi padre le agradaria.

Sam me tomaba la mano con cariño mientras me ayudaba a bajar las maletas de la banda del aeropuerto, el siempre era caballeroso, de hecho asi fue como lo conoci en aquella estacion de trenes en edimburgo hace 3 meses, yo luchaba con mi gran maleta y el se acerco a ayudarme, tenia una hermosa sonrisa que me encanto desde el primer momento, despues de ayudarme con las maletas me invito a tomar un cafe, charlamos y el tiempo fue pasando rapidamente.

Le conte que acababa de salir de un internado y que me dicaria estos 3 meses a viajar por reino unido, que me habian acceptado en la universiada de oxford , el la de Brown y Columbia, probablemente me desidiria por esta ultima porque se encontraba en mi amado Nueva York, pero que primero me tomaria un año sabatico para viajar y conocer el mundo.

Sam me invito a pasear al dia siguiente, temprano en la mañana paso por mi al hostal y me llevo a recorrer edimburgo, era un lugar hermoso con un clima frio incluso estando en verano, el paseo fue maravilloso y la compania de Sam era inmejorable, el era el primer chico con el que salia ya que al estar en un colegio interna no tenia tantas oportunidades de conocer chicos.

Sam me agradaba mucho, asi que cuando se ofrecio para acompañarme en el recorrido por UK no lo pense dos veces y acepte de imediato, al cabo de un mes me pidio que fueramos novios, yo me sentia muy comoda en su presencia y acepte ser su novia, al final del verano en un paseo por Oxford Sam me dijo que si me decidia a estrar en esa universidad seria exelente asi podriamos estar mas cerca, luego se puso de rodillas y me pidio que fuera su esposa, al principio no sabia que decir, pero pude4 imaginarme mi vida con el, era un chico tierno y estaba segura que me haria feliz, asi que decidi aceptar su propuesta.

Ahora estabamos muy cerca de mi casa y la hora de decirles a mis padres sobre mi matrimonio se acercaba, no tenia idea de como reaccionarian despues de todo solo tenia 18 años y ya estaba comprometida.


	2. Chapter 2

Llege a casa y me pare a observar el que habia sido mi ogar en los años de mi niñes, era una gran casa blanca estilo victoriano, con un gran jardin en la entrada, en uno de los arboles seguia colgado el columpio que el tio Leroy habia puesto para mi cuando era mas pequeña, dios cuanto extrañanba al tio Leroy auque el era el unico que me iba a visitar constantemente al internado hacia algunos meses que no lo veia y deceaba que se encontrara en casa.

Suspire pesadabente y Sam tomo mi mano, la acerco a sus labios y me sonrrio

- Rachel todo estara bien, no creo que tu padre se oponga a nuestro matrimonio y si lo hace ya lo sabre convencer

- gracias corazon, que estes a mi lado me tranquiliza, espero que mi padre se lo tome bien porque me seria muy dificil seguir a delante con la boda sin el apoyo de mi familia, sabes que no somos tan unidos pero despues de todo es mi familia la unica que tengo y quiero que esten a mi lado en el dia mas importante de nuestras vidas, auque se que he estado alejada de ellos esto es muy importante para mi y quiero que esten felices de verme casada con un hombre tan maravilloso como tu a mi lado para formar mi propia familia

- Rachel estoy seguro que estaran felices, ahora no pospongamos mas el momento vamos

Rachel volvio a suspirar u agarro mas fuerte la mano de Sam para conducirlo al interior de la casa, cuando entro la casa se enconraba en completo silencio.

- Papá, estas aqui? papá soy Rachel ya he regresado

- Señorita Rachel esta usted aqui, como ha crecido

Le decia Adalia una mujer Afroamericana de unos 50 años que estaba desde que Rachel era pequeña y que era algo asi como la Asistente de su padre, auque en realidad se encargaba de todo lo que se referia a la casa, era la encargada de contratar al personal de servicio y ver que la casa siempre estubiera impecable, auque tambien se encargaba de todas las cosas que tenian que ver con Evan y era junto con la secretaria de este quien le llevaba la agenda y le recorda sus compromisos, ya que este no solia recordarlos.

- Gracias Adalia, si creo que he crecido un poco en estos años, ya soy toda una mujer no lo crees? por cierto donde se encuentra mi padre?

- Claro que si señorita, su padre se encuentra encerrado en el despacho, su madre tuvo una recaida el otro dia y parece que le afecto mucho

- Por cierto Adalia el es Sam Evans mi novio, lo podrias acompañar a la sala y ofrecerle algo de beber venimos algo cansados y sedientos- Voltio a ver a Sam como pidiendole un momento para poder ir al despacho para buscar a su padre

- Mucho gusto joven Sam

- No te preocupes corazon yo te espero en la sala

Se acerco a su novia a darle un beso en la mejilla, Rachel camino asta estar parada afuera del despacho toco un par de veces asta que escucho la voz de su padre concediendole permiso para entrar.

- Hola papá

- Rachel hola, ya has llegado- dijo Evan sin mostrar mucha emoción

- Si, llegue hoy y me vine directo a la casa, es bueno estar de nuevo en casa

-Es bueno tenerte de nuevo en casa, auque si te soy Sincero no es el mejor momento, tu madre tubo otra recaida y casi incendia la casa

- Algo me dijo Adalia

- Lo siento Rachel yo se que deberia alegrarme mas de tu regreso a casa pero en realidad estoy muy preocupado, las cosas con tu madre cada vez van peor y yo siento que me volvere loco

- Lo comprendo padre y no sabes cuanto lo siento, y probablemente este no es el mejor momento para decirte esto pero no he venido sola, he traido a mi novio y me gustaria presentartelo, se encuentra en la sala esperandonos

- Claro, no hay problema, vamos a conocer al joven

Rachel sonrio y salio detras de su padre para dirijirse a la sala para que Evan conociese a Sam, la presentacion salio mejor de lo que Rachel ubiera pensado, auque el trato de su padre hacia Sam fue frio, tambien fue cordial y educado y conociendo el caracter de su padre nunca podria esperar que fuera caluroso y cariñoso con el joven, despues de todo no lo era ni con su propia hija.

Evan les comento a los chicos que Leroy llegaria hoy para la cena y que seria una buena oportunidad para cenar en familia

Cuando Leroy llego un par de horas mas tarde, Rachel corrio a sus brazos y se avalanzo sobre el hombre que la esperaba con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Pequeña como te extrañe, creo que creciste un par de milimetros desde mi ultima visita si sigues creciendo ya no podre cargarte mas.

Rachel hiso un puchero sabiendo que Leroy estaba bromento de su altura, pero se sentia feliz de estar con su tio asi que solo le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras lo volvia a abrazar fuertemente.

- Tío te he extrañado muchisimo, pero ven hay alguien que quiero que conoscas

Rachel condujo a su tio a la sala, donde su novio se encontraba

- Leroy te presento a mi novio Samuel Evans

-Mucho gusto Samuel Evans, mi nombre es Leroy Berry y soy el tío de esta encantadora joven

- Mucho gusto señor Berry, puede llamarme Sam

- Sam llamame Leroy el señor Berry es mi hermano, pero cuentame de ti debes de ser un gran chico si mi princesa se ha fijado en ti

- Realmente sigo sorprendido que alguien tan especial como Rachel haya puesto sus ojos en mi, termine mi carrera en Economia en la universidad de Oxford y pronto me dirigire a Yorkshire a ayudar a mi abuelo a encargarme de los negosios de la familia.

- Vaya un chico inteligente y prometedor, y que van hacer con su noviazgo? porque tengo entendido que Rachel entrara a columbia y se quedara en Nueva York

- Mmm tío pensaba desirselos en la cena, pero he decidido tomarme un año sabatico y luego entrare a oxford.

-QUE! te piensas quedar en inglaterra, pero yo pensaba que ya querias regresar a Estados Unidos, ademas tomarte un año no crees que es una locura y muy presipitado rachel?

- Yo se tío que es una gran sorpresa pero lo del año sabatico lo vengo pensando desde hace casi un año, y oxford es una gran universidad y Sam estara muy cerca y es lo que deseo y espero que me apoyes tío

-tratare pequeña, bueno ahora creo que es hora de que nos alistemos para la cena, porque no suben a refrescarse y los esperamos en una hora para cenar

-claro tío me parece perfecto

- Ah y Samuel, es un verdadero placer conocerte, y espero que cuide3s mucho a mi Rachel, sino te las tendras que ver conmigo

- No se preocupe señor, pienso cuidar muy bien a Rachel

- Eso espero

Los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y a refrescarse, una hora mas tarde bajaron a cenar con Evan y Leroy, la cena era agradable Leroy bromeaba y contaba anecdotas de sus viajes al igual que Sam y Rachel le contaban como se conocieron y sobre el viaje que ellos habian hecho.

Rachel decidio que el momento de decirle a su padre y a su tio sobre el compromiso habia llegado.

-Tengo un anuncio que hacer, Sam me ha propuesto matrimonio y yo he aceptado, nos casaremos la semana que viene

-Pero Rachel que estas diciendo! es una locura apenas llevan 3 meses de conocerse, y eres aun muy joven, por dios rachel tienes 18 aun eres menor de edad- Gritaba exaltado Leroy

- Tío se que Sam y yo tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero estoy segura de la decicion que he tomado, ademas en inglaterra ya soy mayor de edad y aqui a los 18 años ya puedo contraer matrimonio sin el permiso de mis padres

-Tranquilisate Leroy, si Rachel ya lo decidio y esta segura no veo motivo para oponerse- contesto Evan

-Por dios Evan es apenas una niña

- Tío no soy una niña ya soy una mujer y estoy decidida a casarme con Samuel

-Ok Rachel ya veo que es imposible que cambies de opinion, solo te pido que lo pienses una vez mas, y si aun asi sigues pensando que es lo mejor te apoyare

los siguientes dias fueron un poco incomodos en la casa de los Berrys, si bien Evan habia aprobado la boda y realmente pareciera como si ni si quiera le importara, Leroy estaba furioso, nunca habia visto a su tío asi y no sabia que hacer para calmarlo, eso la estaba matando, jamas espero una reaccion asi el era el que siempre la apoyaba e incluso le cubria sus travesuras, y ahora parecia realmente furioso con ella y cuando le dijo que se pensaba ir a vivir con Sam a Yorkshire se puso aun mas furioso, le dijo que como era posible que dejara sus sueños botados, que que pasaria con broadway con sus sueños de triunfar, donde quedaria eso

ella solo le respondio que de momento su lugar estaria en inglaterra con su marido estudiaria en oxford y trataria de trabajar en los teatros de londres, broadway vendria despues, no estaba olvidando sus sueños solo los estaba postergando un poco, el camino seria distinto pero conduciria al mismo destino, ella seria una gran estrella de broadway algun dia.

La boda se efectuo una semana mas tarde y Leroy ya estaba mas tranquilo, al finalizar la boda que fue una ceremonia pequeña con apenas unos 30 invitados realizada en el jardin de su casa, Rachel subio a despedirse de su madre, como siempre la mujer no parecia vivir en la realidad y hablaba de su pequeña hija muerta, Rachel le trataba de explicar que ella estabab viva y que no habia razon de llorar pero la mujer no la comprendia, perecia no saber quien era ella.

Rachel sentia profunda tristeza de ver a su madre asi, pero debia ya estar acostumbrada la mujer por momentos se perdia en su propio mundo y parecia no reconocerla, cuando era mas pequeña aveces tenia momentos de mas lucides donde abrazaba a su pequeña y le cantaba alguna cancion pero estos eran mas bien escasos, la mayoria del tiempo la mujer vivia en su proppio mundo.

Rachel salio de la habitacion decidida a disfrutar de su vida y de su esposo ahora era una mujer casada y se irian de luna de miel dos semanas para luego viajar rumbo al que seria su nuevo hogar el castillo rocastylle en yorkshire inglaterra

la noche de bodas habia sido un poco rara, rachel estaba muy nerviosa ya que seria su primera ves, Sam se porto muy tierno con ella y trato de hacerla sentir bien, habia sido un poco doloroso, y no lo habia disfrutado, la sensasion que le producia tener a Sam encima de ella era mas bien incomoda y rara, pensaba que alomejor la siguiente ves seria mejor, total ya sabia lo que era y estaria menos nerviosa.

las 2 semanas pasaron muy rapido y era hora de conocer su nuevo hogar, se encontraban en el aeropuerto de heathrow esperando a la prima de Sam que iria a buscarlos para llevarlos al castillo.

Derrepente Rachel vio hacercarse a una rubia muy hermosa, Rachel la miraba sorprendida e hipnotizada era definitivamente la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida, al hacercarse pudo ver los ojos de la chica eran muy hermosos no podia definir el color parecian verdes por un momento y al otro eran como cafes claros, Rachel estaba sin aliento.

La rubia se acerco mas hacia ellos, Sam se adelanto y la abrazo

-Quinn que gusto verte, ya te extrañaba

- Dios Sam como es posible, me ha dicho el abuelo que te has casado y que has sido incapas de invitarnos o tan siquiera avisar, me he tenido que enterar por el abuelo- respondia la rubia

- Lo siento Quinn todo fue muy rapido, ven te quiero presentar a mi esposa, Quinn ella es mi esposa Rachel Berry.

- Te has casado con un hobbit?

-perdon?- pregunto muy molesta Rachel

-Quinn se amable, es mi esposa y espero que se lleven bien, Rachel ella es mi prima Quinn Fabray

ninguna hiso ningun movimiento ya la morena estaba enojada por el comentario de la rubia, quien se creia que era para llamarla hobbit?

Sam voltio a ver a Quinn con cara seria y la rubia alzo la ceja y extendio la mano para saludar a Rachel

-Mucho gusto

Rachel alzo la mano solo para no ser grosera, pero definitivamente la primita de Sam no le agradaba nada


End file.
